There have been a number of designs for wall-mounted flying insect traps suitable for use, for example, in the dining area of a restaurant, as distinguished from the food preparation area of the restaurant. Units designed for the dining area are typically wall-mounted, and take the form of a wall sconce so that they appear, in general, to be a decorative wall light to a customer rather than an insect trap.
Since it is known that ultraviolet light attracts flies better than a conventional light source, ultraviolet light sources are typically used in such units, whether they are designed for use in the dining area or in the food preparation area. When such units are used in the dining area, however, if the ultraviolet light is directed onto the wall above the unit, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,690, it may have a detrimental effect on the wall. Ultraviolet light, over time, deteriorates the color and even the texture in some cases of many wall coatings or coverings. Secondly, fly trap units which rely on a pattern of light generated on the wall near the unit to attract flies may have erratic trapping results because the amount of light “visible” to a fly depends on the color and nature of the wall coating (satin, flat or enamel paint), or wall covering, such as paper, vinyl or Marlite®. Ultraviolet light may also illuminate a painted light surface differently than it would illuminate a dark or textured surface.
Further, in prior designs, the units were mounted at a considerable height above the floor in order to prevent people in the room from looking directly into the unit. It is generally believed that people looking directly at the entirety of an ultraviolet flourescent lamp do not believe that the emanating visible light is attractive, and since the units are intended to be decorative when used in eating areas, they are generally mounted in a manner such as to avoid direct viewing of the entire light source, where possible.
In prior units of this type which are mounted at a considerable height above the floor, and wherein the ultraviolet light is reflected off the wall, obviously the attractant light pattern exists above the unit which is even higher on the wall than the mounting height of the unit. With such an arrangement, at least some of the light pattern, particularly the more intense portion immediately above the unit cannot always be viewed directly by insects located at a level beneath the unit, such as at heights typically associated with tables, serving trays or counters. This is usually where the flies are.